Demon Slayer
by SalvadorThePOTATO
Summary: A girl who had joined Fairy Tail and was virtually unknown. She got trapped with them on Tenrou Island, now the master wants her to join them for the Grand Magic Games. Who is she, really, and what is her connection to the Sabertooth member Sting?


Prologue

"Maeven, what are we going to learn today?" an energetic girl around the age of five asks a large snow leopard.

"Nothing today. I have decided that it is time for you to join a guild, young one," the snow leopard replies quietly, in an almost sad tone.

"B-but, what?" the child stammers. She bursts into tears at the thought of leaving her beloved foster mother.

"Shh child. I have already chosen a guild that will accept you and your magic, even if it has never been seen before," the snow leopard tells the young girl, then a pair of beautiful white wings appear on the leopard's back. "You try the traveling."

The girl, still sniffling, nods and grabs the leopard's tail in order to bring Maeven with her. She closes her eyes and searches for the shadows. When she finds them, she steps through, appearing right outside the large guild Fairy Tail. She takes a deep breath and steps in, not realizing that Maeven isn't following her.

"Um, may I meet with the master of this guild?" the little girl acts extremely polite.

A tiny old man jumps down from the rafters and replies, "I am the master Makarov. Anything you want to say can be said in front of the rest of the guild members, they would find out anyway."

"I want to join!" she exclaims, and blushes. "My type of magic is extremely new, and no one knows that it can, and does, exist."

"What is it?" one of the guild members asks suspiciously.

The girl takes a steadying breath and looks behind her, "Maeven! Where are you?"

"Who's Maeven?" Makarov asks the girl.

"My mentor," she sniffs, a few tears falling. "She told me that she wanted me to join this guild no matter what, I brought her with me. Where did she go?"

"Calm down, little one. It's okay, we can help you find her," Makarov says.

_Shealeigh, do not lead them on a chase for me. I am with you; I'm just not visible anymore. You have no need of me in a physical form anymore, so I took my original place in your psych. _The little girl hears Maeven in her head. _Everyone has a demon inside them, all different and unique. You are very special; when you needed me, your mind gave me a physical form so I could teach you this new magic. Everyone has the potential to do this; you just had the circumstances and power. _

The girl smiles a watery smile, then says, "It's time I let Maeven be free. Thank you for your kindness though."

"What's your magic?" a guild member asks, impatient.

The little girl looks towards the crowd with a renewed sense of strength and determination and says, "My name is Shealeigh Rose, and I am a demon slayer."

Chapter 1

The magical guild of Fairy Tail was always a lively one, and, with the promise of the Grand Magic Games, the guild was full of even more excitement. There was a film of determination over the guild, everyone wanted to bring their guild back into the number one place.

Makarov began to tell the guild who would participate in the Games. He had already named Erza, Natsu, and Gray.

"Lucy, and-" Makarov was interrupted by the door to the guild opening.

"I'm back, sorry I'm late gramps," an eighteen year old girl walks towards the rest of the guild. Her hair is long, curly, and white with the bangs the lightest blues imaginable and streaks of the same color. Her skin was pale and smooth, her face was heart shaped, and she had an hourglass figure. Her eyes were the most shocking, icy blue that started as white around the pupil then faded into a bright cobalt.

At the same time, many of the guild members, including Natsu, Gray, and Erza, exclaim, "Shealeigh!"

"Finally, the last member of the team is here. I was worried that you weren't going to make it Shea," Makarov says to the girl.

She smiles brightly, "I've decided that I won't hide this year. It's time to reveal my magic to the populace."

"Oh, when will you guys be going to the capital?" Shea asks Makarov.

"We'll get there tomorrow," he acts confused then realizes what she meant. "You wouldn't-"

"I'm going on a mission, see you tomorrow," Shea disappears.

"What just happened?" Lucy asks.

"Shea's a bit strange; she's changed a lot since she came here twelve years ago and returned from Tenrou Island this past year. Her magic is also very unique, a new type that she had once told me that every single person has the potential at," Makarov starts.

"Wait, I've never heard that," Erza says.

"She told me in private a few years after she came here. I never shared it with anyone," he takes a steadying breath. "Shea is a demon slayer. She has the power to destroy demons created by dark magic because of the demon inside her. Apparently everyone has a demon inside them, a good or bad demon. When she was younger, she witnessed her parent's deaths and was very confused. She felt alone, and, with her massive amount of power, willed her demon to have a physical form. Her demon, named Maeven, uses demonic ice magic, so Shea uses demonic ice magic. Shea has the ability to travel through the shadows, and she can take Maeven's form."

"Holy crap," Lucy breaths in amazement.

…

Shealeigh

I have already captured the criminal and gained my reward, so I have the nighttime to spare. I smile and change my form to Maeven. It used to be strange to turn into the giant snow leopard, now it just feels natural. I hunt for a bit and then just run around. Eventually, I find a quiet place and curl up. I fall asleep pretty quickly.

.

I wake up in the morning and head to the meeting place gramps told me. I'm excited to see everyone again; I didn't have too much time to catch up with them yesterday. Of course, that was my own fault.

I wait for a couple minutes, then they finally get there. I greet them, and, after a couple words from everyone, people start to go different ways. Lucy invites me to come with her, Natsu, and Happy. I go along; I really bonded with the group at Tenrou Island. We are having a good time; I keep track of the time. I'm not about to be late for the Games.

Eventually, we hit a crowded area. Natsu seems to get agitated at the crowd. I go over to talk to one of the people in the crowds and turn around to see Natsu talking to two people.

I can tell that Natsu is about to attack and grab his ear immediately and hiss, "What did I tell you about fighting before the Games?"

"Uh, not to do it," he mumbles. I smirk and drop him. He rubs his sore ear, I had pinched a little too hard and it was an angry red.

"Wasn't that a bit harsh Shea?" Happy asks.

"So you are her," I hear a male voice behind me.

I turn around and gasp, "Sting."

…

_10 years ago_

_ "It's okay, little buddy," I croon to the small 9 year old I had just found unconscious. I bandage his visible wounds and those of his small cat. I sing softly as I work, and the boy wakes up just as I had prepared him food._

_"Lector!" he gasps as he wakens completely._

_ I shush him. "He's right here. Lay down, you're injured."_

_ "Tch, I'm fine. I could fight ten men even in this condition," the small child proclaims self-assuredly._

_ "Oh, I bet," I play along. "You are very strong, but Lector is still asleep, and he probably wants you to get better before you go back out into the world and wreak havoc."_

_ The boy looks shocked for a second, then lays down. "You're probably right."_

_ "By the way, my name's Shealeigh Rose," I introduce myself to the boy five years younger than I._

_ "I'm Sting Eucliffe, and I'm going to be the strongest mage ever," he puffs his chest proudly and I smile sweetly at him._

_ "I don't doubt it. You're a dragon slayer, aren't you?"_

_ The little boy looks completely shocked at my knowledge. "Yeah, how did you know?"_

_ "Hmm," I purse my lips in mock wonder, "it must be the powerful aura coming off you in waves. Anyone would be able to tell."_

_ Sting smiles, extremely happy at my answer. I heal him completely, and he and Lector decide to follow me for the next year. I get attached to the little bugger, but then I realize that I have to make the same decision as Maeven. I have to get him to a guild. A guild that will accept him for all that he is, and I decide that, even though Fairy Tail is very accepting, Sabertooth would be the best guild for the little boy._

_ After a month of thinking about it, we get near the guild of Sabertooth. I decide that it's now or never._

_ "Sting, Lector, I have to tell you something," I begin._

_ "What is it Shea? Are you finally taking us to your guild?" the excited young boy makes my throat constrict with tears._

_ "I'm sorry, I can't," I choke out. "I've found a great guild for you, where you can make great friends and be yourself. This guild will do so much better than mine, I'm so sorry."_

_ "W-what? Y- You're joking, right?" Sting whimpers and my eyes begin to water. "Haha, that's very funny Shea. Come on, let's go."_

_ I shake my head, a tear escaping. "Not this time Sting. This time, you have to stay here."_

_ Sting and Lector cry out as I disappear, stepping into the shadows. I watch as he meets his new guild mates and then his partner, a boy about his age named Rogue. I wipe away tears and then head off in my own direction._

…

"You've gotten so big," I smile, chocked up. I have to tilt my head slightly to look him in the eye.

"You've stayed about the same," he says.

"Two years, I'm only two years older now than I was then," I say bitterly. I hated the fact that I lost seven years of time. "If my memory serves correct, you're nineteen now."

"Yeah," he mumbles. I realize that he isn't looking me in the eyes and a piece of my heart breaks. I thought that he would forgive me when he realized how much he belonged in Sabertooth. He had made many friends, and had such a strong guild.

"Why?" he asks quietly. People look at him confused. "WHY?" he roars, looking straight at me. I flinch, then I get angry.

"You have so many friends that love you now! I had to leave you so you could experience that! Fairy Tail was a great guild, but I knew that you wouldn't fit in as much as you would with Sabertooth! I didn't want to condemn you to the life I had! Hell, I didn't feel like a part of the guild until I got trapped on a god damn island with them for seven years!" I scream back at him. "Would you give up your existence now to be a part of my guild?"

Sting looks at me, his droopy blue eyes soft for a moment, realizing why I did what I did. Then, his eyes become steely again and he growls at me, "I was ten. My savior left me with absolute strangers and never came back to visit. I've harbored such a big grudge, it can't be erased by your words."

"I had to leave you," I cry. "I wanted what was best for you and watched over you the entire time, waiting for the perfect moment to see you again. Tenrou Island took that from me, and now you hate me. I JUST WANTED WHAT WAS BEST FOR YOU GOD DAMMIT!" I punch the wall as I end the sentence, a large crater appearing under my fist.

"And you gave it to him. Even if he doesn't realize it, I've known for the past eight years," Lector appears at my feet and he hugs my leg. "I missed you Shea."

I cry as I pick him up and hug him. Sting stares at the two of us, a nasty expression on his face.

"Whatever," he growls, and then walks away. Lector follows him, sparing me one last glance. My sobs grow stronger as my body shakes. I slide down the wall onto my butt and sob quietly.

**TaaaDaaaa! Did you like it? Please Read and Review and thank you for your time. :) I've wanted to make a Fairy Tail fan fiction for so long, and suddenly, like a freight train, I was hit with inspiration. Luckily I don't have motion sickness or this would be a long, arduous journey. Not that it won't be anyway ;) **


End file.
